


Радио

by Luchiana



Series: По другую сторону обмана [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: В плохие дни Баки трудно выносить тишину.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: По другую сторону обмана [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920592
Kudos: 7





	Радио

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: радио

Старый, ещё довоенных лет радиоприёмник надсадно шипел помехами и плевался сгустками голосов и мелодий. Баки сидел в излюбленном угловом кресле с полуавтоматом на коленях и смотрел в пустоту.

Плохой день. Стив вздохнул и медленно, избегая резких движений, приблизился к креслу. Не потому, что опасался, а затем, чтобы лишний раз не волновать.

Восстанавливался Баки медленно, но верно. В иные дни он улыбался и вёл себя совсем как раньше: шутил, поддразнивал, на месте не мог усидеть — благо, возможности Башни позволяли найти применение его кипучей энергии, не покидая стен здания. А иногда Баки вот так замирал — вымерзал — на часы, будто возвращался в криокапсулу, слабо реагировал на внешние раздражители, если считал их неопасными, и не выносил тишины. Пару раз даже пробивал в бронированном оконном стекле дыру, чтобы шум улицы заполнил комнату, звукоизоляция которой напрочь отрезала все внешние звуки.

Как-то Стив оказался на блошином рынке, увидел старый радиоприёмник (в точности такой же когда-то стоял у Барнсов в квартире) и не раздумывая купил. Баки вцепился в него, как в сокровище, но современные радиостанции больше раздражали, нежели успокаивали, и тогда ДЖАРВИС по указанию Тони начал местное маленькое вещание. Тони прозвал его «Радио „Старпёр‟», и Стив бы даже поверил в его насмешку, если бы не знал наверняка, что тот сам частенько слушает его за работой в мастерской. Их персональное радио играло музыку, радиоспектакли и даже записи передач тридцатых-сороковых годов. Более того, ДЖАРВИС отслеживал реакцию Баки с датчиков, которые тот должен был носить, и корректировал программу под его настроение.

В самые плохие дни Баки настраивал приёмник на границу волны, разбавляя звук помехами, и погружался в подобие транса. Поначалу Стив поправлял регулятор, чтобы убрать шипение, но Баки неизменно возвращал всё обратно, и Стив перестал вмешиваться.

Присев на подлокотник, Стив запустил пальцы Баки в волосы и мягко потянул к себе. Тот поддался и устроил голову у него на плече. Стив сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул и шепнул Баки в макушку: «Завтра». Тишина. Через какое-то время Стив ощутил слабое движение: Баки кивнул.

Почти пять месяцев потребовалось Тони на эксперименты со скипетром, и наконец он их завершил. И хотя всё это время Стив изнывал от нетерпения, без конца его подгоняя, теперь сердце сжали ледяные пальцы страха, и хотелось оттянуть подальше решающую минуту. Вдруг не получится? Вдруг станет ещё хуже? «Всё будет хорошо», — произнёс Стив больше для себя. Баки кивнул снова.

Радио тихо брюзжало на них с журнального столика.

***  
Баки поднялся с кушетки, осовело глядя перед собой.

— Ты как? — подхватил его Стив, стоило тому пошатнуться.

— Я… странно. Будто проспал сотню лет.

— И это недалеко от истины, — пробормотал под нос Тони. — Что? Не смотри так. Ему семьдесят лет мозги прессовали — только в путь. И раз уж он на людей не кидается, есть надежда, что всё удалось. Эй, Белоснежка, как звать тебя, помнишь?

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Тысяча девятьсот семнадцатого года рождения. Родился и вырос в Бруклине, США, Нью-Йорк. Сейчас нахожусь в Нью-Йорке. Манхэттен, полагаю. И, кажется, до сих пор не поблагодарил вас… за всё.

Тони хмыкнул и протянул руку.

— Тони Старк. Можно без лишних формальностей. Добро пожаловать… в себя, Джеймс Барнс.

Баки пожал протянутую руку и серьёзно кивнул.

***  
Стив решил заглянуть к Баки перед пробежкой. Обычно тот ещё спал, но в этот раз оказался на ногах.

— Привет, Стиви. Ты, как всегда, ранняя пташка, — улыбнулся ему через плечо Баки и снова посмотрел на радиоприёмник в руках. — Навевает воспоминания, да?

— Да, — отозвался Стив, пленённый зрелищем его озорных, сияющих глаз и знакомой легкомысленной улыбки.

Баки вздохнул, подошёл к шкафу и водрузил приёмник на верхнюю полку.

— ДЖАРВИС, — позвал он, задрав голову к потолку, — поставь мою любимую.

— Как скажете, сэр, — прозвучал из динамиков благожелательный голос искина, и следом полилась музыка, от которой предательски защипало в носу.

Замурчав мелодию под нос, Баки приблизился к нему танцующей походкой, поймал за руку и утянул в центр комнаты, где свободного места было побольше.

Они танцевали. Сколько раз прежде Стиву доводилось наблюдать, как Баки танцует с девушками, а смотрит на него. Сколько раз в годы войны, в дни мимолётных передышек между одной мясорубкой и другой, под звуки шипящего радио или барахлящего патефона в грязных амбарах и полутёмных времянках они дарили ничего не значащие танцы измотанным полевым сёстрам, украдкой поглядывая друг на друга.

А теперь они могли танцевать друг с другом и ничего не бояться — хоть в закрытой от всего мира комнате Башни, хоть на площади перед Белым Домом.

И почему Пегги каялась, что они испоганили мир, который он спас? Разве мир, в котором ему отныне не придётся прятать чувства к самому ценному для него человеку, можно назвать испоганенным? Наташа, конечно, долго будет над ним подшучивать, подумал Стив, а Рамлоу — ухмыляться, пока он (якобы) не видит, но да и бес с ними, пусть потешаются. Главное, что в трудную минуту он может на них положиться.

Стив размышлял, а Баки вёл его по мелодии и тихо вторил Вону Монро.

 _И это чувство  
Совсем не простое влеченье.  
В сердце моём в один день зародилась  
И годами росла  
Моя верность тебе._*

**Author's Note:**

> *Vaughn Monroe — “My Devotion”


End file.
